Elminster Speaks
Elminster Speaks was a webseries of articles by Ed Greenwood published (roughly) twice a month from 04/04/2001–04/30/2003. The series featured articles about three cities in the Forgotten Realms: Voonlar (33 articles), Delzimmer (14 articles), and Khôltar (17 articles), plus a few about points in-between. The entire series may be downloaded as a 89-page PDF file, or the individual articles can still be viewed in the Elminster Speaks archive. To cite passages from either of these two sources, you may use the pre-made citation templates. }} Article List * Part 01: Voonlar (04/04/01) * Part 02: The Bron of Voonlar (04/04/01) * Part 03: The Bron's Deputies (04/04/01) * Part 04: Justice and the Law (04/04/01) * Part 05: The Moods of Voonlar (04/04/01) * Part 06: Local Faith (04/04/01) * Part 07: The House of the Helm (04/04/01) * Part 08: To Venerate The Great Mother (04/04/01) * Part 09: Voonlarran Religious Politics (04/04/01) * Part 10: The Dark God Reformed (04/04/01) * Part 11: Into the Dark Sun's Embrace (04/04/01) * Part 12: In The House of Darkness (04/04/01) * Part 13: A Dark Heart to Lead Voonlar (04/04/01) * Part 14: Dark Temple Deeds, Darker Doers (04/04/01) * Part 15: Serving the Dark Sun (04/04/01) * Part 16: The Dark Blessed (04/04/01) * Part 17: A Place to Stay (05/02/01) * Part 18: The Finest Beds in Town (06/20/01) * Part 19: The Shield Staff (07/04/01) * Part 20: Staying at the Shield (08/01/01) * Part 21: Where Zhents Feel At Home (08/15/01) * Part 22: Night Ale at the Meet (08/29/01) * Part 23: Cheap and Cheerful at the Three Elves (09/05/01) * Part 24: An Inn For Adventurers (09/19/01) * Part 25: A Tour of the Wizard (10/03/01) * Part 26: Why Stay at the Wizard? (10/17/01) * Part 27: The Wizard's Well, and Dove of the Seven (10/31/01) * Part 28: The Recent and Colorful History of the Wizard (11/14/01) * Part 29: The Battle at the Bar (11/28/01) * Part 30: Endgame at the Wizard (12/12/01) * Part 31: The Wizard Then to Now (12/26/01) * Part 32: Perendra's Little Secret (01/09/02) * Part 33: A Farewell to Voonlar (01/23/02) * Part 34: Malthuk's Tower (02/06/02) * Part 35: A First Glance at Delzimmer (02/20/02) * Part 36: The Satraps of Delzimmer, Part 1 (03/06/02) * Part 37: The Satraps of Delzimmer, Part 2 (03/20/02) * Part 38: Life in Delzimmer (04/03/02) * Part 39: Delzemaeran Delicacies, Part 1 (04/17/02) * Part 40: Delzemaeran Delicacies, Part 2 (05/01/02) * Part 41: Delzemaeran Delicacies, Part 3 (05/15/02) * Part 42: Doings in Delzimmer, Part 1 (05/29/02) * Part 43: Doings in Delzimmer, Part 2 (06/12/02) * Part 44: Doings in Delzimmer, Part 3 (06/26/02) * Part 45: Doings in Delzimmer, Part 4 (07/10/02) * Part 46: Doings in Delzimmer, Part 5 (07/24/02) * Part 47: Doings in Delzimmer, Part 6 (08/07/02) * Part 48: The Road to Khôltar, Part 1 (09/04/02) * Part 49: The Road to Khôltar, Part 2 (09/18/02) * Part 50: Khôltar, Part 1 (09/25/02) * Part 51: Khôltar, Part 2 (10/02/02) * Part 52: Khôltar, Part 3 (10/16/02) * Part 53: Khôltar, Part 4 (10/30/02) * Part 54: Khôltar, Part 5 (11/13/02) * Part 55: Khôltar, Part 6 (11/27/02) * Part 56: Khôltar, Part 7 (12/11/02) * Part 57: Khôltar, Part 8 (12/25/02) * Part 58: Khôltar, Part 9 (01/08/03) * Part 59: Khôltar, Part 10 (01/22/03) * Part 60: Khôltar, Part 11 (02/05/03) * Part 61: Khôltar, Part 12 (02/19/03) * Part 62: Khôltar, Part 13 (03/05/03) * Part 63: Khôltar, Part 14 (03/19/03) * Part 64: Khôltar, Part 15 (04/02/03) * Part 65: Khôltar, Part 16 (04/16/03) * Part 66: Khôltar, Part 17 (04/30/03) * Wrapup Compilation (05/14/03) Appendix References Category:Series of Realmslore